Zatto Morami
'Approval:' 8/6/14, 9 feats, Ephyras(v3.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Zatto Morami is a brown skinned young man with black hair, stylized into very short dreadlocks. He stands at 6 feet, 1 inch with a muscular, yet somewhat lean build. Very rarely is he seen without his glasses on, although his vision is already nearly perfect. This is due to his very particular personality (slight OCD). Zatto is usually a calm and relaxed guy who likes to have fun but once he feels distressed, or feels his friends and village are troubled, his anger can get the best of him. Zatto's Theme '' Tumblr mp1jqh3zK31r8ab3qo3 250.png|Zatto as a genin 241322-kilik.jpg|Cocky Zatto Kilik.png|Zatto using his Blazing Fists Technique '' 'Stats' (Total:80)'' Strength: 14 Speed: 17 ' '''Chakra Levels: 11 ' Chakra Control: 13 ''' '''Endurance: 10 ' ' CP: 85 +15 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Lava Release '''Genin 2: ''Pure Release Chunin: Seishin Hosuto: Yōgan Saru Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 0 Lava Release-''' # '''Lava Release: Blazing Fists - The user covers their fists in lava, making their punches extremely hot and corrosive. (+3 str 5CP, 5CP upkeep) # Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet - The user expels lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into a single big boulder of molten rock and is fired with tremendous force towards a target. (10CP) # Lava Release: Lava Leak - This jutsu can used as a quick defense technique. The user leaks corrosive lava blanketing him or her in a coat of lava. (10CP, 5CP upkeep) Pure Release-''' #'''Pure Release: Galaxy Buster - The user generates an orb of pure release energy in their hands or in front of them depending how big they want it, and fires it like a lazer. The beam is extremely hot, and can be manipulated for a short time. (20CP) #'Pure Release: Flight' - The user envelops their body in pure release aura, allowing flight. (10 CP, 5CP upkeep) Seishin Hosuto: Yogan Saru-''' #'''Shroud of Yōgan Saru:' '''Yogan Saru is awakened, and Zatto is covered in a shroud of the beast. Zatto is covered in red, lava like chakra and his hair flows as if it is fire dancing in the wind. Zatto's body slightly takes on primate like features, just like Yogan Saru. Zatto Shroud.png|Zatto's Seishin shroud If the seishin beam is the only offensive action during a round, then a single seishin beam may be used at half cost. The shroud grants a +4 full boost to STR, SPD, and END. '(20 CP, 20 CP upkeep)' '''Stat Feats-' #'+6 stats' #'+6 stats' #'+6 stats' Equipment *(2) Weighted Chain x 2 *(2) Oil Summoning Scroll *(2) Shuriken Set *(1) Singe Kunai *(3) Two Smoke Bombs Ryo * Ryo earned: 32,000 * Ryo left: 32,000 'Completed Missions - Quest points' * Total: 51 *'Banked: 3' *'Qp earned this week : 3' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 3 8/10/14 3QP, 2000 Ryo Juko The Pheonix 8/7/14 capped, 2000 Ryo The Land of Slaves 8/5/14 4QP (1QP accepted), 2000 Ryo Underground Invasion B-Rank: 15 ' 8/4/14 4QP, 2000 Ryo The Package 8/4/14 4QP, 2000 Ryo Secrets of The Pyramid 8/3/14 3QP, 1500 Ryo The Rage Part 1 8/1/14 capped, 2000 Ryo Masked Invader 7/31/14 4QP, 2000 Ryo Blimp Experiments 7/30/14 3QP, 1500 Ryo The Dark Temple 7/28/14 2QP, 1000 Ryo Treasure! 7/27/14 3QP, 1500 Ryo Friendship and Swordsman 7/24/14 4QP (2QP accepted), 2000 Ryo Chunin Trials 7/23/14 4QP, 2000 Ryo Boats and Battles 7/22/14 4QP, 2000 Ryo Bait and Switch 7/20/14 2QP, 1000 Ryo Malestorm 7/16/14 4QP, 2000 Ryo Bandits, of the Bandit Variety. 7/15/2014 4QP, 2000 Ryo Room 7/13/14 4QP, 2000 Ryo Caravan_Ambush '''C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Zatto was born in Iwagakure (The Village Hidden by Rocks). His mother, Taylu, and his father, Zano, were extremely poor. They could feed Zatto on a daily basis but were very lucky to feed themselves. As Zatto grew into a young boy, his father taught him his first jutsu so he'd be able to fend for himself. It was at this time that Zano could sense a great power within Zatto. Zatto had an extra pool of chakra that would only be awoken once he was skilled enough to wield it. This power is the power of Zatto's Seishin Hosuto, Yogan Saru'.' Yogan Saru's power would eventually be unlocked when Zatto was shaping into a strong shinobi. At the time, Iwagakure was under attack by Orr Tann and his men. The village was in turmoil and Zatto's parents feared evil could threaten they're son's life. As time progressed, things in Iwagakure only got worst. People are forced into the military, and terrorists are attacking smaller villages around The Village Hidden by Rocks. Zatto's parents came to a hard, yet caring decision to send their young teen, Zatto, to a nicer, more economically stable village, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. They only came to this decision because they knew that their son, Zatto, had hidden potential and would be protected by his "Guardian". Upon Zatto's arrival, Konoha had just settled problems of their own but were recovering and were under the leadership of Asumizu Kigen. Now that Zatto feels he is secure, he is ready to train and make a name for himself as a shinobi. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure